The Mute
by Lolita The Gothic
Summary: Set beginning of Twilight, during the time-gap when Edward escaped to Alaska after meeting Bella for the first. The Cullens received an important letter, included with an unexpected house guest and his entire entourage. (Rated Mature)
1. Prologue - Handle with Care

_**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The plot is all mine.**_

* * *

 _ **Carlisle my dear old friend,**_

 _ **Forgive the sudden imposition I bring to your doorstep without any fair warning. Although be as it may that you haven't visited me in over a century, I am willing to forgive you for your lack of attendance if you grant me this request. It is my last resort, and you are my final possibility.**_

 _ **My brother and I have tried everything and the results were fruitless.  
Perhaps if he left our Volterra for a time, saw the world outside, it might shine some life into him. **_

_**Allow him the freedom to venture about, yet he still needs to be overseen at all times, I cannot stress how important that is. And I do not trust leaving him in the care of any other coven but yours despite your hogwash diet.**_

 _ **So do not even attempt to persuade him to convert to your dietary means. Caius and I will know if you do so and we will douse your pretty little house in human blood, and impale those mortals living in your little town on metal spears all across your estate.  
**_

 _ **If you believe me to make light of the consequence then please try to tempt me.  
I could make due with a little entertainment.**_

 _ **And so with my parting words, and all matters attended to accordingly, I leave Marcus in your safe care. I expect detailed reports should there be any progress in his behavior.**_

 _ **Your eternally loyal friend,  
Aro**_

Carlisle neatly folded the letter back into its lavishly designed envelope. His whiskey kissed gaze lifted to stare at the milky blood tinted irises of one of the Volturi leaders. The only one of the three that hardly posed any threat.

And currently he was too preoccupied staring into a daze instead of looking back at the Cullen patriarch and the family gathered behind him. Well, not all were present. They were missing the youngest bronze haired member.

Carlisle held back a sigh. There really was no way out of this. And it wasn't as if they didn't have the room to accommodate the vampire king and his traveling cortège of ten Volturi guards, including some of the deadly elites.

Mind resolved only by no other alternative, Carlisle played the role of the humble and honored host. Smiling graciously, he took a step forward. The dark haired leader seemed to have awakened from his blur as he met the gaze of the blonde immortal before him.

"You honor us with your visit, Marcus." Carlisle inclined his head. His voice smooth and dripping like honey.

Marcus nodded once. Which was as much as Carlisle would get out of the reserved vampire king.

As the Volturi leader followed behind the Cullen patriarch deeper into the manor, a disturbing revelation dawned on the blonde man.

The letter never mentioned a duration with which their esteemed guest would be staying in Forks.

Sooner rather than later him and his "escorts" would need to hunt. In that moment Carlisle Cullen realized exactly the sort of trials he was going to face.

The most gruesome one being that no one can ever refuse the Volturi anything – unless one wished to suffer the repercussions.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Just like my story (Nosferatu), I'm posting this prologue to see what sort of response I get from this premature idea.  
I wrote "Aro's letter" when I was very fluster one night, so if you get a very bossy/demanding vibe with a hint of a threat thrown in then that's the reason. But it's still in a very Aro-like cordial way. I hope. *nervous laughter*

If you would like to see this updated in the future please support this story by liking/following/and reviewing your thoughts!  
Thank you! xoxo


	2. Comfort Zone

_**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The plot is all mine.**_

* * *

It goes without saying that it was completely and utterly embarrassing to be feeling inhibited in your very own home. But what is a man to do? Carlisle wished he knew as he sat on a large stump of a fallen tree, in a circle surrounded by his family, each pair of eyes looking to their patriarch for answers or a word of solace.

But no words were said, as the silence grew heavy upon their heads. Finally after a long wordlessness span Jasper spoke up with a saucy smirk.

"Edward would flip his lid if he came home to this scene."

"Bro," Emmett sighed shaking his head although he couldn't help but smirk. "I think we are all ' _flipping our lids_ ' - that just to get a little privacy we have to hide in the woods like the very animals we hunt - Can you call it irony?"

Carlisle agreed, and was relieved that he wasn't the only one that felt like so. However he was filled with verisimilitude about this predicament – that he owed at the very least one of the leaders (if not all of them) the extended courtesy of opening his domicile to them.

After all, in those initial years following his awakening to immortal life, he was lost and without any purpose or a scope to guide his fate. It was Aro, Marcus and Caius that pulled him from his mislaid journey. Showed him that there was more to their life than believing it was a barbaric road of never ending quench for blood. And that ultimately gave him the push for independence to go forth and build a life of his own, and do to some good for all the bad his race has done to humankind.

And even when the brothers disagreed with his resolve, they still told him that he was welcomed to come back to them if he so desired – if he was unsuccessful in what he was searching for. Since then, Carlisle vowed he would extend the same respect and hospitality the brothers showed him.

Rosalie scowled. "I hope he remains right where he is. He will only make a scene. I don't want us to be forced to move again. I like it here!" She leaned into Emmett's side as he placed his solid arm around her waist.

"That depends." Carlisle shifted. "Alice ..?"

The dark haired girl furrowed her brows in concentration, but within a second her features relaxed back to her serene smile. "Not likely. He is very determined to stay away from his _cute_ singer."

She caught the confused looks the family was giving her. Except her husband because he knew her best and quietly sniggered at her antics.

"What?" she genuinely questioned them with a smug smile. "She really _is_ very lovely. Well, her fashion sense could use a bit of work but she seems very interesting – I even _saw_ that we will become good friends."

Carlisle frowned. "You need to hold that thought for a while, Alice," The coven leader placed his hands on his parted knees. "There is a difference between blending seamlessly among humans, and favoring just one of them. You can be her friend _after_ we sort through our current affairs."

Alice pouted in disappointment. Esme reached over and patted her daughter's hand. "It's for the girl's own safety, dear. She isn't going anywhere for you to rush, right?"

"I guess so." Alice huffed.

"Anyway …" Emmett awkwardly cut through the conversation to bring them back on track. "What do we do about, well, all _this_?" he waved his hand in the several kilometers direction of their house.

The good doctor crossed his arms in front of his chest. "We can't have meetings anymore. Not with all of us presently together, and none to tend to them at the house. That would only create room for suspicion which we cannot risk."

"What do you suggest, daddy? We need to communicate freely with each other at _some_ point." Rosalie frowned.

Carlisle pursed his lips in consideration for a moment. Rosalie was right. "We will split off into groups. Two to four of us can go ' _hunting'_ while the rest stay behind at the house. And during the next group's turn to leave, one from the former group can tag along to rely what we discuss with the former party."

"Why cant we just use our phones to text each other? Wouldn't that save us a lot of hassle?" Emmett suggested.

" _They_ do not understand that this generation we integrated in is tech-savvy. And _They_ still write letters the old school way. If they catch us walking around and constantly palming our smart phones – it wouldn't take long for them to figure it out. They may be traditionalist but they ain't stupid." Jasper sniffed.

"Very true." Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Although, and only in immediate circumstances, we can use our phones."

"And Alice …" Carlisle's whisky kissed eyes stared pointedly at his daughter.

Alice smiled with a bit of lament. "I know, I know – I'll stay away from Her."

* * *

Some things were easier said than done. Alice was in a down right churlish mood. She sat at their usual cafeteria table during lunch rush, her short legs swinging back and forth. Pretending to eat an apple when she was really picking at its scarlet soft skin with her neatly manicured fingernails.

The entire mess hall was drowned with the sound of an army of teenagers, shuffling, running, chewing loudly, and chattering in their respective cliques. But among the plethora of noise her sharp ears picked up a gentle laughter from across the crowded cafeteria space.

She became upset so badly that she pressed her sharp nails right past the flesh of the fruit she held and pierced straight to its seeded core. Her gaze lingered on what she did to the apple for a moment before her eyes searched for the source of the sound that permeated her senses.

Her golden eyes locked on their target easily. Because in this sea of normal, _She_ was a unique individual in her own right.

Alice's eyes darkened shade by shade the longer she stared at Her. The vampiress' sharp hearing made it quite easy to eavesdrop on the conversation. Within a minute her golden eyes were as dark as bottomless pits – jealousy-fueled anger tended to exude that affect on her kind.

Isabella Swan, ever since Her first day at school sat with the same group of humans. Today She sat next to Angela Weber and the two girls seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

Alice was getting worried that by delaying in approaching the Girl that she was losing her window of opportunity to being familiar with Her – and replacing herself with Angela Weber in her imagination as she was laughing with Bella instead of the other girl, wasn't uplifting her mood in the least.

No sooner had she daydreamed about it that it instantly fizzled from her mind when she felt a large hand settle atop of both her tiny hands, which were still holding onto the disfigured innocent piece of fruit.

The brunette looked around her own table and was met with the disapproving gaze of her family members. Even her own husband, when she looked to him last, was shaking his head subtly while squeezing the hand he laid on top of her own.

Feeling the frustration welling up inside her and being completely outnumbered, she pushed her chair away from their table. The legs scraped harshly on the linoleum surface, but the mayhem in the cafeteria smothered the sound. Knowing she couldn't be stopped, and needing to breathe in some fresh air, she marched to the double door exit of the cafeteria. But not before she was half way across the large room that she heard _Her_ laughter once more. And it savagely grated on her tremulous nerves.

Without any forethought Alice turned toward Her, and she regretted that choice. Bella was looking directly at the petite pixie with confusion on Her face and a frown on Her lips. Alice stopped walking as they held eye contact for a second that seemed to have stopped time itself.

But something seemed to have clicked in the Swan girl's mind as She blinked and realized what She was doing. A delicate blush spread across Her high cheeks and She quickly looked away. Her thick, wavy hair covered Her face as she turned toward Her peers around the table, effectively blocking Alice's view.

Alice gritted her teeth and walked faster than before, pushing the doors to the exit with a force that could have easily unhinged them. But she didn't care anymore. And she needed to find a innocuous way to blow off some steam before her next class.

* * *

"Is there something wrong, gentlemen?" Carlisle inquired.

The last thing he expected, coming home from the hospital – and barely having one foot through the front door – was coming face to face with his esteemed guest and his entire unit of guards.

If he wasn't mistaken, it looked like Carlisle was running into them on their way out. But that was purely impossible, as hell would first freeze over before any of the Volturi leaders would step out of the comfort of a four-walled room.

Although, hell _did_ sort of freeze over because one of the conservative Volturi leaders left the safety and sanctuary of his fortress to travel half-way across the world to live momentarily in a foreign region at the behest of his brothers.

One of the elite guards, Demetri, stepped forward and a smile stretched on his dazzling handsome face. "No problem at all, Carlisle. The Master merely wished to take a stroll."

The good doctor's eyes widened, "A stroll…?"

"Indeed. Master Aro expressed that Master Marcus had the liberty to go wherever he so desires – in his letter to you. Perhaps you may have forgotten?" Demetri quirked an eyebrow his lips stretching wider, looking like the cat that ate the canary. Behind him the rest of the guards seemed very amused.

Marcus's body seemed to be present but mentally no one seemed to be home.

Behind the guards Carlisle spotted his wife, wringing her hands together, flanked by the rest of his visibly distressed family. Their facial features ranging from disbelief, to worry, to panic.

"Is there something wrong, _Carlisle_?" Demetri echoed the question back to the coven leader with a teasing tone.

Carlisle turned his eyes on the taupe-haired vampire, his Adam's apple bobbing with ill-concealed apprehension. What was he even going to say? He couldn't reject them. He couldn't dispute them. He knew some things might be out of his control the moment he bound himself to Aro's request. He just didn't anticipate situations like this to happen so soon!

"By no means," Carlisle shook his head. "But perhaps I and a few members of my family can escort you since this is your first visit to this unfamiliar land." He offered and hoped to the high heavens they would acquiesce.

Demetri chuckled in a way that had an ominous undertone. "That will not be necessary. I am positive _all of us_ , " he gestured to the large body of guards that looked like they enjoyed picking their teeth with the shattered bones of their enemies. "Can manage to find our way around this _village_ , and even back to your humble dwelling,"

"We are leaving. Now. While the night is still young." Without waiting for a response from the blonde vampire. Demetri walked forward, past Carlisle and through the front door. The guards instantly followed behind with Marcus at the center of their huddle.

Once the Volturi entourage disappeared. The Cullens rushed toward the good doctor, each one protesting louder than the other. Carlisle tried to appease his family. He informed them that perhaps nothing consequentially bad would happen. After all, as he scanned every eye that left the room, including the wandering eyes of the stupor Volturi leader. He concluded that all of them appeared to be fully fed recently.

The guilt of human lives being lost should at least be placated from their conscious tonight. So, aside from that gargantuan worry that plagued them – what else could possibly go wrong with a twilight stroll?

* * *

 **A/N:** _Happy New Years! Hope ya'll have a blessed and prosperous year! One of my resolutions is to write more this year. Fingers crossed!_

 _Oh! And just to beat a few of you ahead in the comments to answer the question of: Why didn't Alice see any of this coming?  
Because having a "know-it-all pixie" that sees every. little. freakin. outcome is annoying! So her "gift" will conveniently make selective appearances. Meaning, some things will fly under her radar. Thank god! And in the words of Shangela from RuPaul's Drag Race; HALLELOO!_


	3. The Three Mutineers

_**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The plot is all mine.**_

* * *

The Cullens seemed to (metaphorically) breathe a sigh of relief. Nearly a week had passed with absolutely no incidents from neither the guards nor the reclusive leader, which is more than Carlisle could have expected.

The ' _subordinate_ ' guards, as Carlisle liked to politely refer to the grunts – the large muscly, meaty vampires that were recruited more for their sheer brawn and hand-to-hand combat skills to protect the leader – often grew restless in the inbound captivity within the Cullen Manor. Which in turn caused the blond patriarch to often become uneasy that they might breach their unspoken agreement to refrain from any acts of indiscretion within the town. After all, this wasn't their beloved Volterra Castle. Here, they were limited in space and activity.

And frequently Carlisle feared one might commit a folly. However, it would seem that Demetri and Alec, the two high-ranking Elites, kept the cretinous defenders in line.

Every day, like clockwork, Marcus would go on his nightly meanders after dusk and would return just an hour before daybreak. As promised to Aro, Carlisle kept observing Marcus' behavior before he left and when he returned.

His attitude remained unchanging. He didn't speak, he barely kept eye contact, and he found the walls much more interesting than the people within them. He was the same as Carlisle last saw him many centuries ago.

Carlisle reflected on Marcus' condition from a psychosomatic perspective. When Marcus remained within the Cullen home, often secluded in his provided room or the Cullen library, he would enter a state of withdrawal. Much when a person – more or less a human – would when rendered catatonic. Except Marcus wasn't catatonic _per se_. He moved around when he deemed it necessary, he fed on his own, and he groomed himself. Other than that he was a hollow shell.

Why Aro decided to push to purpose now in _healing_ his brother was beyond Carlisle's comprehension, unless he asked the person in question directly. Except, with the tone Aro penned his letter, Carlisle shuddered to think what sort of words he would hear from the cunning leader's mouth.

If only Carlisle had kept adequate contact with his old friend. For all one knows, he might have received a different sort of letter with less abrasive expressions and provocative threats – Or perhaps it would have been _Eleazar_ to stand facing this dilemma that Carlisle found himself to be currently in the midst of.

But alas, fate had already dealt its hand and Carlisle must accept the odds. There was no point wasting thought on 'what ifs' and 'if onlys' …

The current question, however, that seemed to be on Carlisle's thought was; what sort of stimulus could rouse Marcus from his endless stupor?

* * *

" _Alice,_ " Rosalie hissed. "What do you think you're doing? Carlisle is going to be so furious!"

"Carlisle will not be furious, because he is not going to find out! Not unless _you_ tell on me,"

The blond glared at her pixie sister. "If you cross the line then I will be _forced_ to do so – why are we even doing this in the first place?"

Alice sighed. "First of all, its not 'we' that are doing this, its only _me_ – you just happened upon me in a very compromising position."

"Ummm … I'd hate to ruin the _sisterly act_ , but you guys seemed to forget that I am also here," Emmett muttered to the two quarreling girls. All it got him was a second side-glance from the two women before they returned to glaring at one another. At least they weren't staring daggers at him, he thought. So he remained quiet. If anything he was just curious, and not interested in sticking his nose between his wife and his sister.

Rosalie took a deep breath and held her head high. "Alice," she began with her big sister tone. Despite Alice being the elder, age-wise, Rosalie always had a matured outlook than Alice's young naiveté approach. "Be reasonable for a moment. Just think of what you are doing and how _insane_ it looks!" Rosalie tried to reason.

"Precisely, _what_ are you even doing?" Emmett tilted his head in concern.

Rosalie huffed maddeningly, grabbed her mate by his defined jaw, and turned his head into the direction of interest.

"Oh .." Emmett exclaimed in realization.

The Cullen trio were in the school library, hiding behind a few rows of book shelves in the foreign philosophy section, where practically no living soul ever cut through.

There were many tables aligned across the shelf sections, and only two other students were seated in this abandoned part of the library, a freshman boy with headphones on and was playing an online game on his laptop. And a few tables behind him was Isabella Swan, sitting with Her head buried in a book, working on Her English essay. The Girl hadn't noticed three pairs of golden eyes watching Her, as they were a great distance away and hiding behind a cluster of shelves. Their banter could not even be heard by human ears for their voices were spoken in quiet, hushed hisses, and were masked by the ambient noises of the central air system, and the buzzing blue flickering, florescent lights that no one cared to replace.

Regardless of the good doctor's perpetual forewarning, Alice ' _saw_ ' Bella going to the library alone to work on the assignment. And being that they shared an English class together, she would pretend to run into Her ' _coincidentally_ ' and suggest they work on their report together. It was harmless enough and Alice didn't see any unfortunate nor severe outcome – although the little pixie didn't _see_ herself being deflected by her own siblings.

"Alice, you need help – _professional_ help." Emmett muttered as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly while eyeing the Swan Girl.

Alice snarled. "Don't talk to me like I am crazy, Emmett!"

The burly vampire interrupted his petite sister. "Really? Well, when you find a suitable euphemism for this ... this … _weird fixation_ you have on that girl, then be sure to let me know."

"It's not like that," The brunette countered.

"Then what is it _like_?" Rosalie challenged in return. She arched a perfect blond brow. "Give me one good reason, Alice – because so far all I am seeing is my sister being rather selfish and putting her own priority ahead of her _own family_!" The blond vampire growled, practically vibrating on the spot.

Emmett reached over and placed his large hands on his wife's trembling shoulders. He feared that one wrong word from Alice and his mate would not hesitate to lunge at their surrogate sister in public broad daylight.

"Ok … ok .. fine," Alice whispered. Her shoulders slumped and her posture deflated. "I'll tell you why …"

Emmett noticed his mate stopped trembling slightly, but attempted to rub her back soothingly until she relaxed instantly under his fingers. He would have been smug about it but now wasn't the time.

Rosalie folded her arms in front of her. "Well, I'm listening. And it better be good."

Emmett's ears perked up as well and his fingers paused in stroking his wife's shoulders.

Alice sighed. "I saw Her … Bella – She .. she is going to join us."

Rosalie's eyes widened. "When you say 'join us' you mean …" she trailed off.

"Yes! She is going to become like us. _One of us_!" Alice gushed. "Oh Rosalie, she is going to be remarkable! And it's not just _me_ that's going to love her,"

"You are going to bond with her too! She is going to be like a sister to you in a way that .. t-that… you and I couldn't be," The pixie smiled sorrowfully.

Rosalie's eyes softened at her sister's expression. She reached over and clasped Alice's hand. "You are all the sister I need, you silly girl."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I know _that_ – we will always be sisters in our own special way." She winked. "But, Rose, you are so going to adore Bella, and she in turn is going to love you, and look up to you like a _real_ big sister."

Rosalie felt a heavy lump in her throat. Alice's comment seemed to hit a soft nerve with the blonde immortal female. Rosalie vaguely remembered bits and pieces from her human life – mainly the two little brothers that time and mortality took away from her.

If there was one thing Rosalie Lillian Hale looked fondly upon from her previous life, despite the bitter ending – was how she delighted in having little siblings that she could dote upon. And in spite of Alice's guileless personality, she was far more independent than her appearance let on. And thus never filled the maternal void the blonde female always sought after.

Upon hearing Alice's disclosure, Emmett also began to see Isabella Swan in a new frame of mind. _Another little sister_. His colossal Herculean heart instantly melted. The few times he passed the Girl in the halls between classes, or the few times he stealthy observed Her from across the canteen. He couldn't help smirking at Her sarcasm, Her unique humor, and Her eccentric personality that seemed to make humans smile senselessly around Her. In that moment, Emmett couldn't contain the slight goofy dimpled grin that stretched on his sculpted face.

Seeing the sentimental longing in Rosalie's eyes, and the darling grin on Emmett's face, Alice knew she got them. It was a swift hook, line, and sinker. And there was absolutely no shred of guilt in her conscious.

* * *

Rosalie leaned beside the sleek and polished bonnet of her scarlet red convertible Jaguar. Her body faced Alice, and vise-versa, as the girls pretended to be engaged in a conversation when in reality their focus was on the impressive cherry red Chevy truck across the parking lot.

Emmett's massive white Jeep was parked beside them, with the hulking vampire sitting behind the wheel as Jasper was about to take the passenger side seat next to him.

In a very casual move – though previously strategized by the three vampires – Rosalie leaned over her shoulder at the white vehicle and nonchalantly spoke to the two men in it. "You fellas go on ahead. Alice and I need to do some shopping before we head home."

Emmett arched a brow but said nothing – he was already aware of the _real_ agenda. However the unknowing blonde man beside him was perpetually ignorant to the scheme stirring among his siblings. And the rest of them just hoped their emotions wouldn't betray their blasé performance.

And it seemed to have worked – for now. "Have fun." Jasper shrugged.

"We will." Alice smiled.

Literally within seconds the white Jeep sped out of the campus lot and disappeared down the road.

Alice, being the big bundle of electric excitement that she was, nearly skipped over in the Girl's direction, who was standing next to the open door of Her truck and going through Her purse looking for something.

"Whoa there. Wait a minute!" Rosalie held Alice by her elbow before she could take another step.

Alice groaned petulantly. "But She could leave _any second_!"

"Listen to me, Alice!" Rosalie's tone was sharp and cut through her sister's bell-like soprano. "Don't get ahead of yourself. And don't be reckless. You still need to remember that we are entertaining less than unsavory company – Em and I are only giving you _one_ opportunity to make this happen."

"Alright. Alright." The little pixie replied, practically bouncing in her spot and only half listening to the blonde's instructions.

That in turn irked Rosalie to put more venom into her words. "And the minute I think this has gone too far – I am going _straight_ to Carlisle."

That seemed to sober up the short-haired brunette as she turned to look at her sister. "I … I understand."

"Good," The blonde responded satisfactorily. "Now go talk to Her, you little freak." She joked and nudged Alice's shoulder.

Rosalie didn't have to tell Alice twice. It took every bone in the little vampire's body not to run at super speed in a parking lot filled with dozens of students – but she still ran at an acceptable human speed.

When the little pixie reached the Swan girl, who was still giving Her back to the petite immortal, she adjusted her jacket and smoothed her clothes. Alice didn't know why she was suddenly getting nervous, but then she remembered that it was because she had been fantasying about talking to the Girl for a while. And now the moment was finally here!

Bella didn't seem to sense Alice's presence behind Her. And that prompted Alice to think of something to say to grab Her attention. But what should she even say? The little pixie didn't know.

For all the daydreams of conversing with Isabella Swan, Alice never took into consideration of _how_ their first conversation would be initiated, and what would the first words be.

Yet upon a quick second of consideration, it suddenly became obvious to the little vampire. For as Alice's iconic role model Coco Chanel once said ' _Simplicity is the keynote of all true elegance._ ' – then what better way to make a good first impression than to be as charming as she could possibly be. (And it couldn't hurt to score some friendship points) After all, Alice should make up for all the lost opportunities, right?

Despite not needing the air, the little pixie took a deep breath anyway. ' _Simplicity. Simplicity. Simplicity._ ' She repeated in her mind like a mantra.

"Hello, Bella." She greeted.

Isabella straightened Her back, and slammed the driver's side door of the truck shut before She slowly turned around. There was a very noticeable rigidness in Her movements.

Her big brown doe-like eyes met the interest of a sparkling golden stare. Alice smiled.

"Hi," Bella replied.

"I came over to introduce myself. I'm Alice. It's nice to finally meet you." Alice extended her hand to the Girl. In anticipation of this moment, Alice always wore gloves to mask the coldness of her skin.

Bella eyed her hand for a moment – which in Alice's speedy little head was too long of a moment – before She finally clasped and shook the proffered hand. But all too soon Bella released Her grip and let the hand fall back to Her side.

Trying with all her might, the little pixie attempted to not think too much into that gesture, and held the radiant smile on her lips.

"I know who you are." Bella began. "You're Edward Cullen's sister." The grin faltered from the pixie's pale face.

But she was quick to think on her toes. After all, if there was ever a time she was grateful for vampire quick wit, it was now. "Yes, I am. I feel like I should apologize on his behalf. You kind of met him on a … bad day, I guess."

"Bad day?" Bella arched her eyebrow and twined her arms in front of her chest. "If that was a ' _bad day_ ' then I should be grateful I didn't cross him on a worse day."

Though Bella spoke with a calm and soft tone, there was a hint of acid to Her words. Was She displeased?

For once, Alice was speechless. She could hear Rosalie's gasp, mirroring her own shock, from the other side of the parking lot.

Alice bit her lip, feeling a fragment of guilt. "Then let me make it up to you. I swear, we Cullens are not as how the students see us," She joked.

A metaphorical light bulb practically flashed in Alice's mind. "I have a great idea – since you are new to this town, how about I show you around? There's this street strip that has a row of little boutiques that sell the _cutest_ outfits and jewelry." A shopping trip sounded like the most perfect solution to break the ice.

" _Alice! This is NOT what we agreed on._ " Rosalie hissed all the way from beside her car. The little pixie heard her loud and clear. She just chose to ignore her sister.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I already promised Angela and Jessica I would meet them in Port Angeles." Bella replied.

"Oh … I see. How about tomorrow then?" Alice tried to be hopeful.

"I'm spending the day with my dad – I should probably go, I don't want to keep Jessica and Angela waiting." Bella got into her car and started the engine.

She rolled her window and gave Alice a reserved smile. "I'll see you around."

Alice nodded. Too stunned to speak. She stood there and watched the red truck reverse out of the parking spot and disappear away from the pixie's sight.

She heard someone approaching her. Rosalie.

"What the hell just happened?" The brunette whispered.

"If I am not mistaken, and I am usually not – I think you just got rejected, Alice." Rosalie replied. Stunned, not as much as Alice, but stunned all the same.

"I cannot _wait_ to tell Emmett." The blonde couldn't hold her snigger.

Alice turned and stomped in the direction of their car. "Can we just go home, please?"

Rosalie sighed, following behind the petite vampire. All the while thinking that perhaps they had underestimated just unconventional Isabella Swan truly was.

She was intriguing in an unorthodox way – Edward couldn't see into Her mind. And She was also his Singer. _And_ She just shot down Alice, which is usually hard to do because Alice always got her way.

Rosalie was not stupid. It wasn't just because Alice could be charming with only her _delightful_ personality. They were alluring predators, with a natural infused desirability to attract their human prey – male or female, the _dazzle_ of their nature did not set apart one nor the other.

All through the ride back to Cullen manor, Alice remained silent in the passenger seat, staring out the window. She could feel Rosalie occasionally stare in her direction but she was in no mood to acknowledge her sister in that moment. Outside, the day was extremely cloudy and dark, a sign of an approaching storm. It was in the middle of January after all.

The little pixie pressed her forehead against the car window, cool glass to stone cold skin. She wished Bella to stay safe tonight.

* * *

Thunder was beginning to sporadically crackle in the grey sky when Rosalie's Jaguar pulled into the Cullen home garage. With one swift motion of the wheel, she easily parked her ride next to Emmett's Jeep.

Alice was still refusing to talk when they walked into their home from the small hall that connected the garage to their ground floor living area.

Emmett was lounging on the couch, flipping exceedingly fast through the channels. Human eyes would have painfully throbbed with the speed the channels were flickering at. Their vampire vision, however, had no such problems. Though it didn't make it any less annoying.

Jasper was sitting in the wingback with a large book in his hand. He instantly looked up when the girls walked into the house. "You ladies are early." He stated. His southern twang seeping slightly into his voice.

"We didn't find anything we liked, so we came home." Rosalie answered coolly. She gracefully sat next to her husband, as Alice sat on the floor beside Jasper's legs. "Unless we are going to Seattle to shop, I think I will adhere to ordering online. Right, Alice?"

"Sure." Alice spoke yet her expression showed she wasn't fully focused on the conversation.

Just as Jasper was about to inquire on her somber disposition, they were interrupted when the plethora of black robes the Cullens were accustomed to seeing for the past week, descended from the stairs.

Demetri as usual was leading the group at its head. His ruby eyes met the young Cullens sitting in the living room, and he smiled enigmatically. "Good afternoon, ladies. And gentlemen." He nodded elegantly to the Cullens.

Alec stood beside the tall strapping vampire, but said nothing. He always left the talking to Demetri.

"Can we help you with something, gentlemen?" Jasper rose from his chair and placed the book on his seat.

"Your generous hospitality is more than enough. We were merely going on our usual excursion." Demetri spoke offhandedly pretending to adjust the sleeve of his coat.

"But its not even night time." Emmett switched the television off and rose from his chair as well. His topaz eyes darting straight to the floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked to the outside scenery.

Demetri lazily lifted his eyes to the outdoor view as well. "One could hardly tell with the sky being clouded so heavily. Furthermore, I was never under the impression we were restricted to a certain curfew."

He slowly dragged his eyes to meet the hulking Cullen. A glint of a challenge in his bloody irises. "Well, were we on a curfew that we were foolishly _not_ made aware off?"

The Cullens stood not knowing what to say without their leader around. Carlisle was still at the hospital. And when he first crossed their path that first day when they went out, he decided from then on to return home earlier than usual before they left. Because the leader of the coven being absent from his residence for longer than required wouldn't bode well with his status prestige. The Volturi would never understand that his career in saving lives was important. Because for every life the good doctor saved, the Volturi probably killed ten more.

When Demetri received no response from the young Cullen members, he grinned egotistically. "I thought so."

With a suave turn of his polished shoes Demetri, Alec, and the guards turned toward the front door, the silent Leader right in the core of their cluster, their dark cloaks bellowed behind them as they left.

They vanished in the northern direction. Alice morbidly realized that it was also in the same direction as Port Angeles.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I know what all of you are waiting for and I've been building up to that very special moment. It's coming sooner than you realize. *_ _Whispers softly in your ear* I promise. So don't for get to review your thoughts!  
Also The Mute now has its own Pinterest board! I already posted some pics, and of what I imagined Marcus in my mind to look like while writing this story. No offense to "movie Marcus", but "book Marcus" is slightly younger, possibly hotter. The only thing I liked from ___"movie Marcus"_ was his hair. But that's just my opinion. For those who are new, you can find the link in my profile. _

_**Side Note:**_ _This story is meant to complete the "holy trinity" of the Volturi brothers' stories I uploaded thus far. Since I have a slight OCD, I just had to make a Marcus story. So if there is any dissatisfaction about the shortness of the chapters compared to my other stories, please know this isn't my most serious work. And also, longer chapters means longer time to update. I have been working on the next chapter of Temptation and because it's such a long one that it's taking forever!_


	4. Triggers Of Fate

_**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The plot is all mine.**_

* * *

For the first time in over a thousand years, Marcus committed the worst act he could possibly achieve in his entire existence. An act so dreadful that it could change the very foundation of his grey and dismal reality. Something so monumentally life altering that it would never sustain anything the same way again.

For the first time in over a thousand years, Marcus made a _decision_.

And when you are a _figurehead_ Leader that holds as much authority as an ant on a mountain for so so _so_ long, then the line between causality and morality generally disappear faster than a dying oasis in the heart of a barren desert.

Such devastating decisions can make a man think of things he never thought before. And in Marcus' case; had thought of for the first time ever.

It is amazing how the brain can commit to a routine series of acts for so long that it no longer needs the mental motors to function because the motions are suddenly so hardwired into the muscle memory that the brain itself entirely shuts down while the body continues to function.

And it is entirely amazing how someone can come to this realization about their own body's activity the moment the mind kick starts into motion, like a coma patient that awakens after decades of sleep. Only to realize that while they were unaware, their body continued to breath, beat, and survive while their thoughts, mind, and consciousness were disabled.

And just like a coma patient, Marcus could now take into account the _exact_ moment he finally " _Woken up_ " …

* * *

It was a turbid, dark afternoon. Chances were the sun was out and slowly setting, but one could not tell as a storm was on the horizon and a thick coat of ashen clouds covered the sky.

Generally humans would take precautions during such unpredictable weathers. But for immortal, physically durable creatures, it was the perfect weather to venture about.

Naturally, when Marcus went on his ' _walks'_ , there was no general direction of specific destination. Just a meander out in the woods, to be surrounded by nature, away from civilization, away from humans, and all the other elements he would have haphazardly encountered in his enclosed fortress city of Volterra.

But according to Aro's wishes, Marcus had more freedom and fewer restrictions in this Peninsula. He didn't know any of the specifics, as it was the guard's duty to remember it for him. And take any necessary measures when deemed fit.

Like any other day, when they would leave the Cullen house, the guards would huddle close to the inattentive Leader until they traveled far enough from human habitats. And then – very subtly – they would allow the vampire King a wide expanse to … well … do whatever.

Unbeknownst to Carlisle, Aro gave another set of instructions for Demetri to follow.

And that was to give the Pensive Leader the impression that he was designated more liberties than he was let on by being left alone, when in actuality, he was observed from a distance by the guards for any signs or shifts in his behavior away from Carlisle's scrutiny.

In the week they had stayed in the Olympic region, there had been next to nothing but day after day of observing the distrait King simply stand in a clearing, unmoving for hours until they had to return at daybreak. The only ever bizarre occurrence was when a harmless little doe approached the vacant Volturi Leader, and he didn't even show any signs of acknowledging the curious animal until it decided to skip on its way.

It may have provided a moment of interest, since no animals would ever voluntarily approach natural born predators such as vampires. But unfortunately it wasn't the kind of _episode_ the dark-haired Leader, back in Volterra, had advised them to report on, nor would it even peak his amusement.

Even the most Zen of minds couldn't hold that much patience. And the simpleminded guards certainly weren't the wisest of spiritual fortitude. Especially when a few grew rather unruly due to mild state of growing thirst.

Alec pointedly stared at the twitching men. And sneered at the lack of self-control they clearly didn't possess at the caliber of a High Elite Guard such as himself and Demetri.

If it came to a dire situation, Alec and Demetri could easily hold off their thirst for nearly a month or two _if_ the situation presented itself. It was a badge of pride to hold such control. And Aro took much credit for he wasn't just their Supreme Leader, but he was also a mentor and teacher to them. A role model they all looked up to. However, such 'teachings' weren't privy to the _unworthy_ low ranks.

And so Alec exchanged a knowing glance with his temporary travel partner. Demetri was apparently on the same mental frequency as the younger vampire. And a solution was as clear as it was obvious, the lower guards needed to feed. Simple as that. And they needed to abide by their respect of not hunting within the Cullen's territory.

They still had an abundant amount of time before they had to return to the Manor. More than enough span to venture to the neighboring city that was a couple of hours in distance from their current location.

With Demetri volunteering to stay behind, Alec approached the group of burly hooded men and informed them of their change in plan. Like children, they practically rippled with ill-concealed excitement. All the more reason Alec had to derisively be their unofficial chaperone. Bloodlust tends to make the mind do the most foolish of forays.

It took only a second for Demetri to take his eyes off the static Leader to peer at Alec and the other men as they disappeared through the forest with quick speed before he returned his ruby eyes back at his Silent King.

Except what his eyes met with were an empty clearing, and a patch of evergreen grass with two indents of shoes showing where his Leader once stood half a moment ago …

* * *

Marcus didn't know how, when, or what propelled him to move without the instigation of another to push him into motion. But all he knew is that one minute he was standing in the midst of nature, and then the next minute a strong breeze carried across the woods, and with it was the most unique scent he has ever inhaled.

And then, in the blink of an eye, he was standing in an alleyway at the back of a row of warehouse-like buildings, in what looked to be an abandoned corner. Yellowish streetlights barely illuminated the cracked asphalt; and the leaves danced across the ever-increasing strong winds as it shook the trees nearly bare. But it didn't prove to be a challenge for the Vampire's sharp eyesight. If anyone were to come across this corner, they would hardly catch sight of the predator, wrapped from head to toe in black garments blending in the shroud of darkness.

Then, something most unexpected happened …

Marcus saw _Her_ – long, mahogany hair, flawless ivory skin, rosy cheeks, and vivid umber eyes.

Her face pinched in distress. The wind was flying about Her figure and whipped Her hair around Her heart-shaped face. The gusts of air were so rapid that it carried Her scent over to the immortal in wave after wave.

The Vampire's eyes fluttered shut for a moment and he inhaled shakily at the fragrant aroma of adrenaline, fruity perfume, and warm wet, young blood.

He opened his slowly darkening eyes and instead of refocusing on the teenage Girl, he saw the figures stalking right behind Her.

The immortal King saw Her approaching demise. A group of unruly intoxicated men, slurring their words and howling vulgarities at the Girl as She attempted to flee from them.

All it took was an imperceptible second for something to _click_ inside the stupor Leader – If he kept to the shadows, motionless, an outside observer, the Girl would be at the mercy of Her own fate. And She would perish forever just as Her misfortune was sealed in stone.

Unless …. Her fate was to be rewritten by a force harder even than the most adamantine of elements – A force that wasn't just simply resilience in physical prowess, but also in mental stability.

Unaware of his feet moving, Marcus stepped out of the shadows.

A decision was made …

* * *

In Her awareness, all She knew in that one moment was that She was being followed and harassed. And then the regurgitated obscenities were silenced as though they evaporated into virtual smoke.

Rapidly blinking Her eyes, the Girl whirled around herself in a circle to ascertain that She was indeed alone. Only to realize that the group of foul men was replaced instead by a lone figure a few yards from where she stood.

Tucking Her hair behind Her ears and attempting to hold the long silky locks from whipping about and all over Her face. She stared, with wide eyes, at the man that equally stared back at Her.

The Volturi Leader was always the quietest. One would hardly notice him in a room from the immobility of blending into the surroundings so fluidly. But tonight, he was figuratively in the spotlight.

Marcus stood across from the Girl. He was rooted in place, looking at Her with slightly lidded maroon eyes.

And She stood there, equally, frozen in shock and met his gaze with Her own petrified chocolate brown irises – glassy and dilated with hysteria and unshed tears from the almost assault She could have easily been a victim of.

A forceful exhale escaped her, chest rising and falling. Heart pounding like a drum. Every breath shakily filled her lungs with the harsh validation that she was still alive. Still there. Evanescently Unharmed.

It all happened so fast that the Girl's mortal eyes wouldn't have caught it even if the entire scene were reenacted like a massive theater production for Her consideration only.

Logic pieced together the bits of information in front of Her that She could collect. Something told Her that the person to blame for nearly avoiding getting attacked was the arcane silent stranger.

Her chest swelled with warmth and a sense of overflowing gratitude mixed with fear, bewilderment, and small fissures of curiosity. Which weighed her tongue down from speaking.

Just as She took a step forward to get a better look at Her, shrouded in the dark, savior. A generic ring tune erupted across the baying winds. The Girl visibly jumped and dropped Her hand inside her cross-purse to rummage around for a small, slim silvery, device.

She held it to her ear as She averted her eyes for a second to the ground. As though it may give Her some sense of privacy. "Angela …" She answered with a long sigh. Evident relief flooding her system.

" _Bella! Where are you?! We were so worried when you didn't show up at the restaurant – Jessica was about to call your dad if you didn't answer your cell!_ " The voice in the device screamed in frenzied worry and panic.

Biting Her lip, the Girl shifted from on foot to the other. "I k-know … I'm sorry – I took a wrong turn and g g-got lost and …" Stammering Her words while the phone was still held to Her ear, She raised Her head only to look around and realize She was now well and truly alone.

Chocolate brown eyes scanned the area and attempted to squint in the faint streetlights, looking around for a tall, inexplicable figure. However, Her brief search was interrupted when the voice on the other end of the line kept called Her name repeatedly.

Sighing in slight discourage She answered her worried friend. "I'm still here, Ange – Just …" She ran Her hand through Her hair as Her eyes scanned the surroundings once more. " … I couldn't find the restaurant's location online. C-can you send me your location through your phone? … I'll find it faster and meet you guys there."

" _Okay … but if your not here in 20 minutes, I'll come and find_ _ **you**_ _!_ "

The Girl smirked, Her heart rate gently calming. The terror of what _could've_ happened slowly fizzling from Her apprehension as She retreated from the same direction from once She came – Within seconds she was gone.

Unbeknownst to Her, the figure may have vanished from sight. But he wasn't gone.

Hidden in an even darkened part of the street, he stood. Watching Her. Observing Her. Regarding Her mannerism. Becoming utterly fascinated with which her heart accelerated and then to slowly descend into harmonized palpitates.

In his infinite experience, Marcus only ever witnessed a heart ascending into distress, only to then beat no more. But this … this was …. Something _else_.

And he half wondered – how would Her heart fare had She seen what lay on parts of the street where the weak lights couldn't reach?

Throats slit open in three to four fingers carved slashes.

Limbs twisted and contorted from brutal collisions to hard asphalt.

Several pieces of legs and arms ripped from the sockets.

Vertebras snapped in half like twigs.

Had the Girl had perfect night perception then She would have quivered and retched at the massacre hidden in the veiled darkness surrounding the statuesque mysterious foreigner before Her.

By no means was this the first time that Marcus had took a life. But it was the first time he killed in a manner that wasn't for imperative sustenance.

And yet, it had to be done. There were various circumstances Marcus would have turned a blind eye on a person's demise. Rape, however, was not one of them. He wouldn't have wished it even on his worst enemies. His kind may have been monsters, but the majority of them would concur that they were most certainly _not_ heartless – That, _and_ a little voice whispered in the back of his mind that the Girl's 'time' wasn't now.

The storm was getting worse. Rain was slowly descending, and increasing with each minute.

In less than an hour, Demetri finally came across his Master – and the display of carcasses he left at his feet.

Relief practically flooded through the taupe haired vampire at first. Though, his tracing abilities were not to be underestimated, the sheer idea of losing sight of the only objective they had to their assignment still sent tension into the Tracker's bones.

Within seconds the young vampire's thoughts reverted back to it's analytical state. He clinically surveyed the scene around them and determined the fastest and most efficient mitigation for such a … _mess_.

After all, who was to say that such brutality wasn't at the hand of a serial murderer? – Judging by the state of dress on the severed limbs and torsos, as well as the foul odor of drink that could still be detected along with the sulfuric aroma of blood. They didn't look like individuals that would be mournfully missed. And if they were slinking in shady parts of town then they were practically looking for trouble – which they found, in the worst kind.

Be that as it may, what sparked an unanswered question with the young Tracker was; what sort of trigger caused such a reaction from the generally docile Vampire King?

This was by far the most incredible response they could precipitate in such a short span of time since they arrived.

And the only witness to such a happening was the one person that lacked the ability to verbalize his answer.

* * *

An hour before dawn, with the rain turning into showers of hail, the dark hooded figures returned to the manor they dubbed their temporary lodgings.

Moments after Demetri found his Master; he immediately contacted Alec about his discovery. Only to have the young boy rush back, with the rest of the guards, to Port Angeles.

The Elite Guards were somewhat thankful for the rain, as it washed away any evidence of their scent in the area. All they had to do was ensure that the shredded corpses did not contain any anomalies that would trace back to their supernatural discovery.

In addition to examining their Leader's hands and garments with the utmost respect to his person, they found no traces of blood on neither his clothing nor his skin from the victims. His attacks were so swift and precise that he actually avoided the gush of bloody discharge from the wounds he inflected.

So, with a unanimous agreement to feign ignorance of what had transpired that night. They gracefully walked through the Cullen home as though it was any other time they had returned from their nightly venture.

None of the Golden Eyed clan members suspected anything as the Red Eyed visitors moved with a casual air about them. However, they did get a quirked brow or two from the drenched state of their attire.

Alec jovially shrugged his arms in response to their curiously bright eyes. "Blame it on the weather." He replied with a smirk before he and Demetri escorted his Master up the stairs to his suite. While the rest of the entourage scattered about the manor.

* * *

The next day, while the Cullens children attended school, Carlisle was at the hospital, and Esme remained in her room-turned-interior-office (mostly because someone had to be home to 'supervise' their guests) the collective guards passed their time in the forest surrounding the house. Some stood watch, while others used the little makeshift clearing space behind the Cullen Manor to spar practice against each other.

Demetri lounged in the down stairs sitting room with a book between his hands that Jasper graciously lent him. A conspiracy title about the Kennedy assassination – though it was a load of drivel, it still was an interesting read to see what the unstable author could fictitiously pass off as facts.

Alec, for a while, tried to sit at the grand black piano and play from the music-sheet, only to realize with a sneer that musical instruments weren't his forte.

Five minutes later found him crossed legged on the plush sofa, and working another sort of instrument. A TV remote control. He discovered that flipping through channels was much more satisfying than flipping pages of a music-sheet. And pretty soon he got too into an action movie with aliens, cars turning into robots, and many many slow-motion explosion sequences.

It took both young men a slow fragment of second to fully realize that their Master was suddenly descending the stairs. A first time occurrence during the day since they arrived to America.

Both Elite Guards stood up immediately and approached the Silent Leader. Trying to pick up on his body language to decipher his intent, both vampire men realized simultaneously that he was headed towards the front door.

Marcus paused briefly to gaze upon his followers before he took another step towards the door. But when the immortal acolytes attempted to tread behind him as soon as they realized he wanted to go outside, he turned back in their direction and held up a firm hand in dismissal.

Taken completely by surprise, the Elite men blanched at their King's behavior. That there was even a _behavior_ to begin with simply astounded them. He was actually engaging them in a sort of nonverbal communication.

Like Koi fish in a pond, their mouths hung open as they watched their Leader gracefully leave the Manor through the front door without even a motion of hesitation.

Alec was the first of the two to compose himself and speak in a low tone – as the Cullen Matriarch was still within the house – and didn't wish to alert anyone of what just occurred before they even had a discussion between them. "Should we notify Aro of this sudden change?" Alec leaned towards Demetri.

Demetri narrowed his eyes. "Not yet."

"What about Carlisle?" Alec whispered.

The Tracker turned to the boy and raised a questioning brow. "I don't see how this is any of his business in the first place. All of this is not but niceties of formality – We will deal with the Patriarch when the time comes." Demetri replied as he looked toward the direction where their stupor King disappeared towards.

"Shouldn't we … follow _Him_?" Alec huffed as he too turned to gaze at the wide-open front door.

The sky was overcast and there was a bit of a breeze in the weather.

"We will – Just as soon as he gains some distance. Remember, we aren't meant to smother him." A slow smile stretched on the Tracker's pale lips. "We are finally getting the progress Aro was hoping for. Let us not fuck up this momentous opportunity."

Two pair of ruby eyes shared an elated look between them as things were _finally_ starting to get exceptionally interesting.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _*Le gasp!*_ _… Marcus is now sentient! LOL … That can't be good, can it?_

 _Let me know what you guys think so far?  
xoxo_


	5. An Encounter

_**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The plot is all mine.**_

* * *

"We have been at this for _days_!"

"We need to have a little bit of patience … and faith."

"Maybe this is all just pointless – let's go home!"

Demetri raised a brow at his partner. "Not all developments happen in one night, Alec. Undesignated hours of surveillance is what's expected of us. And if we cannot take this mission seriously then we might as well retire from the Elite Guard."

Alec frowned. "I am not trivializing our duties. But …." He tilted his chin in the intended direction. " … Look at him, Demetri. Does that look like _progress_ to you?"

"Yes." The tracker replied boldly.

"Please don't tell me you are saying that for the sake of this argument. Because I do not appreciate it when you try to prove me wrong for the benefit of proving yourself right – Women in our coven might find it adorable but I do not!"

Demetri smirked. "You don't even find it a _little_ charming?"

Alec sniffed. "You must be confusing me with the twin who harbors besotted ideals of you."

It took a second for the shock to wear off and the revelation to sink into the Tracker's comprehension. "Jane has a _crush_ on me?!" Demetri blanched and his voice grew an octave higher.

"What did you expect?" Alec shrugged. "Do not pretend you aren't chiseled by the Greek gods when you proudly spar sans a shirt and not have all females falling all over themselves for you." The younger immortal folded his arms across his chest.

"I never said I was ignorant to my charms. However, I didn't think _your_ sister would be one of them." Demetri exclaimed.

"Why? … Because Jane is forever frozen in her adolescent, fifteen year old, state with endless abundance of rampaging hormones? Or is it because she is so good at her icy, heartless, damsel exterior?"

The taupe haired vampire tugged his earlobe and considered for a moment. "Both … I guess?"

Alec sighed. "Well, now you know. And so the gods help me, but if you ever tell her I told you …"

" _Mum's the word_." The Tracker winked.

Alec relaxed his stance at Demetri's vow and focused his gaze ahead. He frowned when he noticed the behaviors of the object of their surveillance.

"What is he doing?" The male witch-twin muttered.

Demetri tilted his head and studied their Master's unusual performance. "He seems to be … looking around?" the statement ended in a question when the Elite Tracker didn't know how else to categorize their King's mannerism.

Alec pursed his lips. "No …" he stated. "He isn't just _looking around_ – observe the way his head is moving. One doesn't move like that when they are looking for something. They move like that when they are _sniffing_ for something." Excitement suddenly bubbled in the young vampire.

"By the gods, you are absolutely right! He is attempting to track a scent. Why hadn't we realized this earlier?" Demetri stared in amazement, agreeing with the younger man. It made so much more sense! Especially when their Master was standing in a deserted long road with no signs of habitat or civilization near by for several miles.

"Is that what he has been doing this entire time?" Alec mused.

"It seems plausible." Demetri nodded. "It has been centuries since the need for our Master to use our natural tracking abilities. After all, our nourishment is delivered to our palace. And if our Masters were to seek someone – well, that's _my_ specialty."

Alec narrowed his gaze. "It is almost like watching a newborn immortal first adapt to their aptitude."

"Indeed." Demetri agreed.

"I wonder … what is he looking for?" Alec pondered, asking the million-dollar question.

"Whatever he is searching he better find it soon, for it is almost close to dawn." Staring up at the sky, Demetri studied the shift in clouds. Thankfully it hasn't rained in days, which meant their clothes were safe – Not since that climactic night.

And speaking of unpredictable weather and dramatic events …

It might not have rained that night, but there was a heavy storm of tension and pressure brewing at the Cullen manor. Not even twelve hours after their return from Port Angeles several nights ago that the news of the dead bodies found at the warehouse site, in Port Angeles, reached the human authorities.

The good Doctor, being the finest medical expert in the Olympic region, was summoned to the scene to examine the 'wounds' inflected on the limbs. And it seemed the patriarch's astute gaze and vast experience could not be deluded to the fact that the bodies were ripped apart by nothing more than bare hands and unnatural brute strength. Both of which were entirely impossible feats to be committed by ordinary mortal strength alone.

However, as the dense rain cleansed away any evidence of the guards' and their Master's presence at the slaughter sight, then it was next to impossible to prove that the red-eyed King was the individual behind the attack.

Be that as it may, it still didn't stop the golden-eyed, human mimicking _charlatans_ , from casting a suspicious and condemning eye at their European guests.

But as Carlisle, ever the peacekeeper, pacified both sides by gaudily stating that since there was no evidence to suggest anything else but the possibility of nomads passing through the town. And inflecting unfortunate circumstances at the mortal souls, who were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Then it was unethical to cast blind blame at such esteemed and highly respected individuals such as the Volturi.

While the blonde coven leader blabbered on and on. The guards and the two Elites tried to refrain from openly guffawing at the Cullens and their patriarch's painless gullibility.

If only the little simpletons knew who _really_ was behind the butchery.

* * *

During lunch hour, on a Tuesday, Alice Cullen sat skittishly at the table she and her siblings usually occupied.

Bouncing her wedge-covered foot on the chipped linoleum, her golden eyes stared unblinking at the canteen entrance.

Why hasn't _She_ arrived yet?

Alice whipped her gaze to the table at the center of the large mess hall. Where Jessica, Angela, Mike, and the rest of the group usually sat. All were already in attendance with their lunches in front of them. But why wasn't Bella with them?

As much as Alice loathed it, Jessica and Angela were practically glued to Bella's hips from the first bell to the last bell that marked the end of the school day.

And Alice knew for a fact that Bella wasn't absent because she saw Her when She pulled Her truck to the usual parking space.

The little pixie was almost tempted to go and search for the auburn haired Girl. Ultimately, who was going to stop her? Not Jasper, of course, for it was his time where he needed to hunt.

And Rosalie hasn't shown up yet. So it was just Alice and Emmett for the moment.

It was now or never …

She was about to stand up when all of a sudden the cafeteria doors burst open. And to Alice's stunned surprise, Bella _and_ Rosalie walked in together – not in a way two people could have entered together at the same time through the door by chance, which could give off the wrong impression.

Oh hell no! They were chatting! Bella was _smiling_ , probably at something Rose said. And that was surprising in itself, as Rosalie wasn't so much an optimistic person as she was contemptuous.

The two girls stopped just in front of the canteen doors, exchanged a parting word before they went their separate ways. Bella headed to her group of friends, where Angela was saving her a seat. While Rose gracefully glided to where her husband and currently fuming pixie sister sat.

The blonde bombshell lowered herself to the seat beside her burly husband before she cast her gaze at the short-haired brunette sitting across from them.

Arching a brow, Rosalie caught the line of daggers Alice was shooting her way. "If you keep that up your face is going to get stuck that way." The blonde quipped.

"I wouldn't have to look at you this way if you hadn't _betrayed_ me!" Alice subtly growled.

Emmett, once again, caught in the crossfire between his stubborn sister and dominant wife, kept his mouth shut. Alice was running on a short fuse, and any mention of the Girl would instantly set her off. But as irrational as she is being, things haven't escalated into a much serious matter.

Folding her arms in front of her, Rosalie scoffed. "Don't be a child, Alice. I did not betray you – betraying you would be if I had _that_ little encounter all planned out, which I didn't, for your information. So give me the benefit of the doubt."

"What did you do? How did you get Her to talk to you? She barely casts a glace at me." Alice fired rapidly. Words fluttered so fast it was nothing more than a hum to mortal ears.

Rosalie sighed. No sense in hiding the events that led to that little encounter. "I was walking behind Her to the cafeteria. Entirely coincidental, just so you don't get any fictitious assumptions." She pointed a perfectly manicured finger at the pixie before lowering her hand and proceeding. "The clasp on Her bracelet broke as She was walking and it fell from Her wrist. She appeared devastated about it. Apparently the bracelet holds a sentimental value to Her."

Alice pressed. " _And?_ "

"I'm not a complete heartless bitch, _Alice_ – I walked up to her and offered to fix it. She was appreciative, although She didn't accept my offer at first. But I was adamant. It seemed that fixing the bracelet was much more crucial."

"She _gave_ it to you? I want to see it." The little pixie demanded.

"Would it kill you to say 'please'?" Rosalie sneered, lifting her chin up.

" _Please_ , I want to see it."

Although it didn't sound much like a polite request, the blond vampire produced the item from her pocket and dropped it in her sister' anxiously awaiting open palm.

The bracelet was a thin, almost fragile, gold chain with a little diamond stud in the middle. It wasn't much to look at for a jewelry enthusiast such as Alice. But if it held such value to Bella for it to defect then someone She held dear probably gifted it to Her.

Suddenly, the little pixie's lips began to stretch into a wide smile. For it would seem ' _fortune favors the bold_ ', and in her petite grasp sat the greatest fortune she could ask for.

* * *

Later that day, Bella parked her truck into her home's driveway. It was a little after twilight. As she first drove directly from school to the police station to see Charlie and bring him lunch from his favorite diner.

Charlie was working unimaginable hours on a case. And much to Bella's chagrin, he refused to share the details on this case that has been keeping him away from home until past midnight. Bella couldn't help smirking at Charlie's excuse that he didn't want his 'babygirl' to be worried. While he kissed her on the head and told her to head home, and promised he would be back in time for dinner that night.

She could see that Charlie was already up to his elbows in work. And the fact that he mentioned he was working with Dr. Cullen practically flustered Bella, sending a shiver down her spine from asking any further questions.

It wasn't because of the good Doctor, per se. It was more to do with the fact that it reminded Bella of the Doctor's shorthaired daughter, and how she was looking at Bella that same day at school in a way that was not settling well with the Swan girl.

The petite girl had a wide grin on her face that would rival a Cheshire cat. And even when Bella tried not to look directly at her during the classes they shared, she could still feel the Cullen girl's gaze burning into her.

Shaking off that shuddering feeling, Bella walked up the steps to the front door of her home.

Suddenly, she paused mid-step as she ascended the porch. It was weird, but she could swear she was getting that same feeling of having eyes on her back as she was walking. It was like an itch she couldn't scratch. And when she pulled into the driveway, there wasn't a presence other than her own within the vicinity. They didn't have neighbors living directly next to them. And the only people that passed by their house were driving in vehicles. Which was a scarce occurrence.

The itch wouldn't go away, it would seem. And when she mustered all her will to turn around and meet the gaze that was staring at her, she froze in shock. Her mouth forming an 'O' shape as her eyes took in the sight of the person standing on the evergreen lawn, within the darkness of night, facing her house.

Heart beating, breath quickening, Bella swallowed, attempting to moisten her suddenly drying mouth before she spoke: "Oh – its _you_." She breathed out. Her voice coming out in a whisper. But unbeknownst to her, the man standing across from her heard it clearly.

This was a mistake. He shouldn't even be here. Marcus turned around and was about to leave.

"Wait! _Please don't go_." Bella rushed down the steps of her home's porch.

She stopped instantly when the man turned around to face her once more. She dared not approach him further, but she was slightly relieved he didn't appear to be departing as he seemed a second ago.

Marcus _should_ have left. But the desperate tone in Her voice made him stop.

He tilted his head as she studied her form up-close. Well, closer than he was since the first time he saw her.

Bella flinched. Obviously not expecting him to stay, nor was she expecting him to stare at her in a manner so probing. Like she was something he was not accustomed to seeing on a regular basis.

For a few long seconds there was silence, as the man didn't appear to speak. Bella, for many days since that night in Port Angeles, has been thinking of what to say to the man that saved her life if she ever saw him again.

But now that he truly was here, it would seem that her carefully rehearsed words escaped her memory. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her cheeks blooming red and hot.

Marcus could taste the sweet fragrance of Her blood, as it was more enhanced without the dilution of rain. But unlike any other scenario where one of his _kind_ either fled or pounced. He remained rooted in his place.

"I really don't know how to thank you for saving my life." She gripped her soft pale hands tightly together.

Her eyes were cast to the ground. A shame, because she had the most dashing shade of brown he had ever seen. And brown was usually a boring color but not on her.

Almost as though she heard his thought, she looked up. His earlier testament instantly was validated.

She smiled demurely. "My name is Isabella – but people call me Bella. I m-mean .. I p-prefer Bella!" she was nervous.

She was shy, she was naïve, she was young, and she was a child. _Bella_ was many things Marcus had realized. But what urged him to not flee was the fact that she wasn't petrified of him.

And she should be, rightly so. Even with her weak humanly sight, even amid the darkness of night, even as they stood facing each other absent the strength of light. The girl could plainly see that the creature that stood before her had bright red demonic eyes. And yet, she did not exhibit the natural reaction of someone in her position should. How strange.

If she displayed fear, then Marcus would have justification to kill her. In any mental state, he knew that the discovery of their kind was unquestionable.

In the distance, Marcus heard the sound of an engine. A vehicle. Someone was headed this way. He should really leave _now_. He didn't want to. He wasn't ready. But the fact that he had exposed his presence to one human, whom he was allowing to live, was more than enough. And he still didn't know if he could expect that this human girl would not speak about their encounter to anyone.

The engine sound was approaching rapidly. He had to leave. Even if the girl asked him not to, staying was out of the question.

This time he turned around and slowly walked toward the direction he came from. Silently expressing his departure when words failed him.

He expected the girl to call after him again. But he didn't expect her to say what she said next: "If you live nearby please visit when you can. I would really like to see you again."

Marcus nearly stopped in his tracks. Such a bold little girl she was. Asking a strange man to come visit her. In her home. For all she knew he could be a criminal, a murderer. But Marcus was much worse! She was essentially inviting a monster.

 _I would really like to see you again_ – Her words echoed in his mind as he slowly departed into the woods. He didn't want to reveal more of their abilities to the little girl.

She was so stupid and naïve. And if Marcus has any common sense he would either never return, or he should kill her, for the sake of preventing the discovery of the vampire race.

After a few moments, it appeared to the girl's eyes she was alone. But Marcus remained hidden in the tree line as he observed the aforementioned vehicle slowly approach the dainty white house.

An older man in a uniform stepped out of the car.

"Dad? I thought you wouldn't be home until dinner time." The girl was bemused.

"I know. But after seeing you pouting as you left, I realized that maybe I should spend more time at home." The man replied.

"I wasn't pouting!" The girl huffed as she placed her hands on her hips, pouting the same pout she was currently denying.

"Whatever you say, kiddo." Her father gruffly chuckled.

He wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder and they walked into the house together. From within the house they continued the conversation.

"Anything interesting happen today?" Her father inquired.

"Other than Mike trying to impress Jessica today during P.E. class but ending up with a dodge ball to the face. Not really."

"How did he get a dodge ball to the face?"

"Maybe he should have paid more attention when I threw it at him instead of ogling Jessica." The girl muttered.

Her father laughed. "I didn't know you had such a good aim, Bells"

The girl mumbled. "I was trying to hit his leg."

She continued her banter with her father. But it became a droned out sound in the back of his head as Marcus stood there, staring at the little white house. He felt something he hadn't experienced in a long time – Wonder.

A parent is the most trusted confidant in any child's life. Yet this girl did not speak about him to her father. Despite how unearthly and strange he may have appeared. She did not even attempt to drop a hint on the knowledge of his existence.

If Marcus did not find purpose to see the girl again, then her bizarre action cemented his verdict.

But before he did that, Marcus had to do something else first.

He had to ensure that the two Elite guards following his every move kept their own silence on his agenda before his next attempt to see the girl.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _So sorry for the long wait to update this story. I got two kittens back in March and they are proving to be a real handful. They have grown up since then but I haven't realized they have taken up much of my writing time. But I think I'm starting to balance my writing hours during my free time again.  
_


	6. Jeepers Creepers

_**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The plot is all mine.**_

* * *

Somewhere in the big, white, Cullen house, a cell phone was ringing. A phone that no one bothered to pick up, and likewise, the caller never stopped redialing incessantly.

It disturbed all the occupants in the house, yet at the same time they didn't hassle to attend to it. They ignored it, and hoped whoever was calling would just _give up_.

But one curly, blonde haired resident had had enough. He stepped away from his computer with a huff and grabbed the little piece of smart-tech abomination, and marched to the walk-in closet that connected to his shared bedroom.

The brunette sitting at the vanity, putting on her make-up, didn't turn around as she found the task of swatching lipsticks on her wrist far more important than anything else.

The blonde raised a brow as he stood by the door. And waved the still ringing device in his hand. Even if his wife was giving him her back, she could still catch his figure in the vanity mirror.

"Aren't ya gonna answer it?" Jasper was close to crushing the device in his hand to bits for the sake of relief to his ears.

Still not meeting his gaze, Alice replied "I'm sure it's no one important. Anyone of significance that has my number is already in this house." She picked up a dark nude lipstick she liked and started to apply it as she gazed at her reflection. Still not looking at her husband.

Jasper smirked as he turned the screen to face Alice's reflection. His smile growing even wider. "No one of significance, eh? Not even our dear lil' brother?"

"Shit!" Alice hissed, her golden eyes widening as she dropped the lipstick and reached out to snatch the phone from her mate's hand. "I didn't think he was going to call me?"

Jasper frowned. "You mean you didn't see him decide to call?"

She eyed the phone in her hand. "I did! But he was supposed to call _Carlisle_ , not me!"

Alice tapped the screen and held the phone to her ear. "Edward, hi!" she greeted with a chirpy pasted tone.

" _I've been calling you for a while, Alice! Why weren't you answering? I was beginning to worry_." Edward practically growled.

"Sorry, brother. I thought you were going to call Carlisle instead." Alice replied, trying to placate her brother.

" _I was, but I figured with the time there he might be at the hospital. I didn't want to disturb him if it's not an urgent matter_." Edward stated with a calm tone, now that he realized that Alice didn't catch his spontaneous switch of decisions.

Alice, on the other hand, bit her lip nervously. Mostly because Carlisle _was_ at home during that moment, and that he was spending _more_ time at home due to their visitors. Visitors that Edward, as far as he is concerned, isn't even aware of.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Alice lied as she exchanged a glance with Jasper who nodded to her. Encouraging her to conceal the truth about the Volturi in their home from their bronze-haired sibling.

What Edward didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. And it's not like him being here made a difference. So far, the Volturi were being more agreeable and cooperative than they initially anticipated. Their daily ventures outside on their own proved to be harmless.

And they hunted outside the region of the tiny town of Forks, so no treaty was broken with the Quileute Tribe. And it's not like the people at the reservation can do anything about it if the Cullens _did_ breach the agreement. They haven't had any shapeshifting mongrels in over ninety years. And those who actually knew about vampires and the treaty have long since passed away.

The only thing that caused a concern in the recent days were the killings in Port Angeles. However, Carlisle assured the family that the Volturi were not involved and there was no evidence that linked them to the scene of the slaughter.

And in Alice's opinion, as long as Bella was out of harm's way, and all the people in her family were safe then it was no cause to panic.

" _So, anyone miss me yet, or is my absence going unrecognized?_ " Edward joked but became anxious when his sister didn't respond. " _… Alice?_ "

The pixie snapped out of her musings. "Huh?"

Jasper nudged his wife's arm, not sure where her thoughts went and urged her to pay attention to their younger brother and stop him from getting suspicious enough to want to come home.

It would only make the situation worse. Especially when the family discovered that the Chief's daughter was his singer. The last thing they needed was their own family member becoming volatile and losing his control right in front of the people that enforced the law of their kind.

They wouldn't even hesitate to force Edward to feed on the chief's daughter to be done with the matter. And if he refused to kill the girl, then he would be dragged to Volterra to kneel before Aro and suffer the consequences. Usually those ' _consequences'_ always ended with involuntary servitude or death.

And it seemed that Alice was on the same thought track as her husband. As she tried to play her role. "Sorry, Edward. _Jasper_ was distracting me. We were kinda bored." The little pixie smirked at her husband. Said husband rolled his eyes.

And their young, _virgin_ , brother tried not to gag at the mental image of the people he considered like family going at it like rabbits in heat. At least that's what he thought they were doing. And Alice didn't bother correcting him.

But either way, it seemed to have worked because Edward couldn't wait to banish the conversation. " _God! Thanks for that, Alice_."

Alice shrugged, even if Edward couldn't see her. "What? Did you think only Rose and Em liked to make the _beast with two backs_?" Now, she was mostly taking jabs at him, and smirked when she heard Edward audibly shiver.

Jasper tried not to laugh. However, Emmett caught the conversation all the way from the other side of the manor and guffawed like a hyena. Rosalie, who sat beside her husband in the living room, flipped through her Vogue and pretended she didn't hear anything. But she still couldn't keep the smile off her face. Edward was such a quick target for a good joke. And his prudish attitude only made him that much of an easy victim.

" _Alice!_ " Edward chastised.

"Alright, fine. I'll stop." She quickly tried to change the subject, mostly out of curiosity. "So .. are you having a good time with our extended family in Alaska?"

She could hear Edward's deep and heavy sigh. " _I don't spend that much time at the house. I don't mean to offend our dear Denali cousins, but three single females under one roof – it's starting to take its toll on me, Sis._ "

Alice clicked her tongue. "I thought you and Tanya were starting to _finally_ get along."

Edward groaned. " _I try. She, on the other hand …. She is still hopeful_. _I caught her thoughts a few times around the house about how cute of an 'item' we could be_."

"Then why don't you give her a chance, Edward?" Alice suggested.

" _Alice, stop!_ " Edward lashed out with a bite into his tone.

But the little pixie was having none of it. "I'm being serious! I'm starting to feel bad for her. And besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

" _She is not even my type, Ali!_ " Alice didn't need to be a psychic to know that Edward was on the verge of losing his temper.

Alice sighed. She didn't want to upset her brother but she also didn't want him to remain alone for the rest of his life. "No one has ever been your _type_ , Edward. So maybe you should grow a pair and start dating until you find that special someone."

The other side of the phone went silent for a few seconds. And Alice wondered if perhaps she had crossed the line with Edward.

Because as far as topics went, Alice could pretty much tell Edward off on anything. And he took it from her more than anyone else in the family. Except Carlisle, of course. But that went without saying.

Suddenly Edward said " _You are right. And I haven't even given Tanya a proper chance._ " He sighed defeatedly. You would think he was being condemned to the gallows from the tone of his voice. And Alice couldn't help rolling her eyes.

"And if it doesn't work out, then at the very least you could say you tried. Like, _really_ tried!" Alice added.

" _Right – Well, I should be heading back to the house. I promised Eleazar we would go to the town together_."

"Don't forget to buy me a present!" Alice exclaimed.

Edward chuckled. " _Of course, how can I even forget – I'll talk to you soon, Sis. Give my regards to everyone_."

"Will do. Have fun! And good luck with _Tanya_!" Alice couldn't resist putting in lastly.

" _Ok, Alice. I got it! Bye!_ " And with those final words, the call ended.

Alice closed the screen on her phone and placed the device on top of her vanity. Her shoulders dropped a bit.

Behind her, Jasper reached over and gently stroked his wife's neck. "You did the right thing, darlin'."

"It doesn't feel like I did. I don't like lying to him, Jazz." Alice confessed.

"It's only a white lie, dear – More for his protection." Jasper's fingers spread out and slowly rubbed his wife's shoulders.

Alice frowned. "He is not a child. He is older than _most_ of us."

The blonde shrugged. "That may be true – But, darlin', that doesn't change the fact that he is forever frozen in the juvenescent form of a seventeen-year-old. At that age, you do things first and ask questions later."

Alice turned to face her mate and was about to speak. But Jasper raised a hand to halt her as he explained, "Need I remind you of what he did when he first met the Swan Girl? – it is one thing to avoid school and stay at home. But it is a whole other issue when he just up and left town all together. We all met our singers in the most unexpected circumstances. We either slipped up or we relied on each other to get over it. We don't just drop everythin' and leave."

Jasper sat down beside his mate, and instinctively she curled to his side. "For the first time in years we finally found a town we could settle comfortably in. The weather is perfect and the people don't ask many questions – So I'll be damned if I am going to let Edward childishly ruin a good thing we got here."

Jasper squeezed Alice's shoulder playfully and gave her that smile that always managed to make her behave so coquettish. "Well … you _do_ state some very important facts."

Jasper grabbed her chin and kissed her on the nose. "That's my girl."

Trying to lift his wife's mood, Jasper suggested the perfect act that could accomplish it successfully. "Now, how about we do a little online shopping? The spring dance is just around the corner and I need a new suit." Jasper knew exactly which button to push as Alice practically flung herself excitedly into his arms for a brief hug before she dragged him to the computer.

A day of online shopping is exactly what Alice needed. Especially since all the Cullens were staying home from school, and Carlisle took a day off from work on account of a sunny day.

And with the entire Volturi in Seattle tending to their Master's feeding needs, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Later that day at school during lunch hour. Bella for the first time witnessed a rare occurrence since she transferred to Forks High.

The entire student body substituted their usual indoors mess hall for an outdoors style make-shift picnic on the grass. Bella didn't think she would ever see the day when Forks turned into a sun-filled haven.

It seemed that even on these rare occurrences the students still came prepared. As there weren't that many chairs outside to fill a vast quantity of students all at once that some students even brought their own cloth spreads to lay down on the grass.

In this case it was Angela that volunteered to do the honors. While Jessica and Bella held the food in their arms. When everything was set, all three girls laid under the sun and basked in its warmth and delight.

"Damn, I missed the sun." Bella practically moaned as the heat tickled her skin.

Angela giggled. "I guess when you're used to seeing it every day back in Phoenix, it's strange to move to a town where its absent for most of the year."

"Totally." Bella agreed.

Suddenly getting that niggling feeling of having eyes on her, Bella sat up and searched the crowd of students.

Jessica took notice of this and spoke up. "They're not here."

Bella twisted around to look at the reclining girl. "Who?"

"The Cullens, of course – I mean, like, could you _be_ any more obvious!" Jessica rolled her eyes. "Whenever the weather is nice the Cullens all just disappear."

Bella frowned. "So just like that .. they ditch?"

Jessica smirked. "Not exactly. Whenever it's a sunny day, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen pull'em out of school to go hiking or camping, or _whatever_." She explained like it's such a normal, mundane, thing.

"Really?" Bella uttered skeptically.

Angela confessed. "I tried that out on my parents once. Not even close."

All three girls laughed.

Jessica sat up, removed her jacket and plopped down in her pink spaghetti-strapped top. She reached her hand into her backpack and pulled out a case of tanning cream. Apparently someone came _really_ prepared. "I hope it stays sunny. I could use a bit of color – Spring dance is so close and I need my skin tone to compliment my dress."

Once she was done with the cream, she passed it over to Angela. "I don't know how long the weather will be this good – We could stop by the beach later after school. Ben and the guys are taking the van down to La Push." Angela suggested.

Jessica yelled excitedly. "I'm so there!"

Angela turned to Bella and saw the girl chewing on her bottom lip apprehensively. "Want to come?"

Bella smiled hesitantly. "I wish I could but I got a ton of chores to do. And I didn't even finish reading the book we were assigned."

"That's a bummer! Your gonna miss out!" Jessica whined.

Bella shrugged apologetically. "Raincheck?"

" _Fine_." Said the other two girls disappointingly.

* * *

After school Bella got home and started on the house work. Charlie wasn't going to be home until dinner so she had the house all to herself until then.

She finished the laundry, mopped the floors, and restocked the pantry. And with a pot roast cooking in the oven for a long while, Bella didn't expect to have a few free hours in between.

Since the sun was still out, she decided to take advantage of the weather and finish reading that book so she could start on its report later that evening.

She went up to her bedroom to change into one of her sundresses she liked to wear in Phoenix. And with her book tucked under her arm, she went out into the backyard. The ground was covered in soft, cool grass. And she laid on her stomach and opened the book on the bookmark she placed.

For nearly an hour she enjoyed the peace. And the only sounds that could be heard were the tranquil chirping of the birds and the pages of her book being flipped.

The sun was shining all over Bella's back and bare feet, which she pleasantly wiggled back and forth. Every few minutes she would stop reading and stretch her torso lazily like a napping feline.

However, during the middle of one of her stretches, she suddenly froze.

There it was again, that _feeling_. The same one she got during lunch at school.

She carefully propped herself on her knees, with her finger placed in the page she reached. And slowly she looked around her.

The Swan residence property extended into a backyard that had no trees, and just short trimmed lawn. However, beyond the white fence that marked their land was mostly trees, and beyond that was a heavily wooded area.

Bella lifted her free hand onto her forehead to shield her eyes from the sunlight. And squinted to look carefully into the woods as far as her sight could manage.

She couldn't see anything. And there was no alien sound that seemed out of place.

Actually, now that she paid more attention, even the birds that were chirping a moment ago stopped. It was so quiet now that Bella could even hear her own deep breathing.

The sun that was sinking its warmth into her light and sheer sundress wasn't so warming right now. If anything, Bella felt a cold chill run down her spine. Her skin broke out into goosebumps. And she felt very exposed.

She didn't know if there were animals nearby in the vicinity, and she wasn't hyper-aware of any presence when she couldn't even visually spot them. But right now, she felt unsettled. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, she felt quite unsafe – even if she was within the confines of her own residence.

Very quickly, she picked up herself and her book off the ground and ran into the house, closing and locking the backyard door on her way.

She shook her head, and went into the kitchen to check on the roast. Perhaps she was being paranoid, she was alone in a whole entire house after all. It seemed only natural to get such a foreboding feeling.

On her way to the kitchen, Bella grabbed the remote and turned on the TV in the living room and raised the volume so that the sound could be heard from every room in the house. She was glad they didn't have neighbors, otherwise there was sure to be a noise complaint.

She went into the kitchen, and as she walked around the space, cooking and listening to the TV from the other room, the comfort level slowly returned.

When she started to feel a little better, Bella shook her head in a self-admonishing gesture, and laughed at herself.

Mentally telling herself it was just a stupid feeling. It was all in her head. She was just imagining it.

Except unbeknownst to her a pair of eyes were peering into the kitchen window and watching the girl as she stood in front of the oven. Completely unaware that she was being watched.

* * *

 _A/N: I wonder how many people understood the reference behind this chapter's title._

 _Also, no werewolves in this story. And no crossing over to New Moon-verse._

 _I also borrowed that sunny day scene from the book/movie. But changed a few details._

 _Let me know what you think!_


	7. Invitation

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The plot is all mine.**_

* * *

Meanwhile in Seattle …

A young man flailed for his life as he tried to fight his attacker. His screams were unheard as pressure was exerted on his windpipe, leaving him gaging and clawing for breath.

His eyes were bloodshot, and his face grew bluer and bluer.

But his attacker didn't care as he overpowered the man in strength. Pinning him against the wall, and sinking his teeth into the jugular. Slowly draining his life's blood from the veins and into the attacker's voracious mouth.

The seconds ticked by, the resistance from the victim grew weak. His green eyes turned murky as they rolled to the back of his sweat matted head. His body slumped. He was no more.

The creature stepped back, releasing the victim as he collapsed onto himself in a heap on the floor. The victim was now nothing more than a sack of meat and bones.

This was Marcus' _third_ feast. Usually he would be satisfied with drinking from one prey. Now he couldn't quench the thirst with _just_ one.

Demetri stepped forward, with a wary realization of this matter. And reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a handkerchief. He graciously handed the article to his Master.

Marcus eyed the offering and took it to wipe the remaining blood from the corner of his mouth. He returned it to Demetri. Which the Tracker took back, folded the blood stain on itself, and tucked it back into his coat.

Demetri was at a loss for words. And Alec was slightly alarmed. They didn't know how to behave around the introverted King – They understood Aro. They understood Caius. But no one took the time to understand Marcus.

He was always the leader at the back. Overshadowed by the flamboyant, power hungry dark-haired King. And his cruel and merciless blonde brother.

For all they knew, the vampire that had ' _awoken_ ' that rainy night could have been a slumbering beast. He certainly killed like one. Ripping apart the bodies of those humans – when draining their blood could have been simpler, cleaner, and nourishingly fulfilling. But no, he spilled their blood like it was garbage on the side of the street.

Alec and Demetri only knew how to proceed with a situation when they could read into the individual's personality. Except – _Hah! Joke's on them_ – last week Marcus didn't have a personality.

Now, it's like they were watching a blank book being written right before their very eyes. When they were diligently trying to discover and understand what is happening on the current page, how can they predict what is going to happen on the next page?

In their wildest thoughts, they didn't expect their mission to take such a loop-dee-loop roundabout when Aro presented them with their assignments. Because _now_ their metaphorical walk in the park just turned into a high-wire amateur hour.

Alec, being _technically_ the youngest, kept looking to Demetri. The Tracker subtly nodded to his partner, silently expressing everything would be alright. Then he returned his attention to his silent Leader.

Marcus still had his eyes engrossed in the lifeless victim. His now bright, freshly fed, red eyes dragged to the surrounded area he stood in. It was a tiny one room apartment. Half of the room was decorated in rows of digital screens and a long table with keyboards and empty beer bottles scattered on the surface. The other part of the room was a kitchen area, an exact three feet distance from the wall of computers. With dishes forming several leaning towers in and around the sink, looking like they haven't been washed in many months. Take-out cartons neatly balanced on top of them. It was the definition of a human pig pen.

Marcus looked at the barren, paint chipped, walls. No photos. Either the deceased didn't have loved ones, or he was forgotten by the world. All apparent by the love and attention he gave to the wall of technology. Except, the human wasn't the neighborhood friendly techno-fanatic. That is, if hacking into corporate online funds, and billionaire's savings and transferring the money to his off-shore accounts considered charity work. Then he was nothing more than a modern day thief. A Cybercriminal. Now, he was one less useless existence on this earth.

Without warning Marcus suddenly turned to face his loyal Elite guard members. Demetri and Alec were currently with him while the other grunts were securing the area outside until the Master was done feeding.

Marcus stared pointedly at Demetri. And the Tracker, feeling the heavy scrutiny of his King on his person, stood a little taller. His gut told him it was now the make or break moment. And like all the other moments where he needed to pledge his allegiance to the other two leaders. He now had to prove his loyalty to his Master.

Demetri, confident in his swagger and his smooth words, began with; "My liege, please kno-" Before the taupe haired vampire could finish his sentence. His Master reached out and grasped the young man by the throat. Tight enough that he dug his sharp nails into the Tracker's skin, causing him to hiss in pain.

Alec took a step back as he watched the two men. He was never cleared any permission nor authority to sedate his Master from the brothers. But if he felt that his Master was going to _end_ Demetri then Aro would certainly not be happy if Alec stood idle and watched.

However, it would seem that Marcus merely gripped Demetri tightly. Had he wanted to off the Tracker then he could have easily snapped his head right off his shoulders. Apparently, speed now came naturally to the passive King. And he was much quicker than his lethargic appearance suggested.

"M-m-my lord! … _Please_ .. I d-don't m-m-m-mean to of-fend .." Demetri stuttered. It was refreshing to shake down the constantly poised Tracker.

Marcus' red ruby eyes peering into Demetri's wide gaze was like he could see right into his entire existence. And all Demetri wanted was to say whatever his Master wanted to hear just so that he would release him.

Because even if Marcus halted digging his nails further into the other vampire's neck. He still kept the pressure to the point where his nails cracked the stone hard skin without allowing it to heal and refusing to let the skin connect. And the longer the wound was left open the more exposure it permitted for the silvery syrup of the venom to ooze from the fractures like a clear liquid with specks of shimmering dust. Which when it passed on the open skin it would hurt like a _motherfucker_!

Marcus watched as the other vampire's face began to pinch in distress and pain. And the younger one, it would seem he didn't know what to do with himself.

Silently, the taciturn Leader lifted his other hand and pulled from around Demetri's collar the Volturi insignia necklace, and placed it to rest on top of the Tracker's dark robes. Visible even for the little boy-witch to see.

Very clearly, Marcus tapped on the necklace with a pale finger and then pressed that same finger to his lips.

Demetri's eyes widened in understanding. Even a chimpanzee would have understood what the docile Leader silently tried to convey.

The Volturi crest didn't just symbolize the coven's supremacy to all other covens. It also represented the mark of ownership from their most dominant Leader, and founder of the coven. Aro.

And Marcus wanted, no … _demanded_ of the two Elite guards to not report to their Leader in Volterra. Which went against everything they believed as their loyalty was bonded to Aro. However, when his brother had you by the throat, you compromise for the sake of survival.

With as much dignity and humility one could muster, Demetri spoke up despite the injury to his neck. "We … We won't say anything. You have our l-loyalty, Master – We will … follow _your_ lead!" The pain in his neck was becoming too unbearable.

But by the gods, Marcus seemed satisfied as he released Demetri. The Tracker fell to his knees in front of the King and tried not to touch his neck while it began mending itself.

Marcus's bloody eyes snapped to the younger vampire that remained quiet and still through the entire altercation. But when he became the center of his Leader's attention, he honestly didn't want what happened to Demetri to happen to him. It looked really horrible and painful. Alec bowed his head. "My lord. I am your humble servant." He said, pressing his lips and hoping he spoke fittingly.

The silent Leader walked past the two guards and exited the small apartment. Demetri and Alec shared an owl-eyed look before they relaxed the tension in their joints. They collected themselves and followed their Master.

They just hoped what they had to do didn't bite them in the ass later in the future. And they were even prepared to prey to their many gods that if Aro learned of their discretion and lack of reports, and the reason behind it. Then at least he would be lenient with them as they made colossal progress that hadn't been achieved in nearly a millennium.

* * *

Later that night, Bella sat down with Charlie in their dining room. They had a peaceful meal that Bella had deliciously prepared. Charlie rarely came home that past week. And Bella couldn't help but worry as her dad refused to let her know what he was working on.

He always babied her and tried to shield her eyes from the ugliness of his job. But all she wanted was to know that her father was being safe. Because if a case he worked on took so much of his time then it must be something _really_ bad.

But never the less, since neither she nor Charlie were so verbally expressive with their feelings. She at least wanted him to come home to a nice home cooked meal. She really frowned upon him always going to that diner.

"This is really great, kid." Charlie commented about the meal as Bella piled a second serving onto his plate.

Bella blushed. Renee hardly complimented her cooking. "After your long day at the station, you earned it." She replied.

"How was school today?" Charlie asked.

Bella smiled widely. "Wonderful! It was sunny today. We got to sit outside during lunch."

"Is that so – then what?" Charlie half smirked at seeing his daughter's face light up.

"Then Angela and Jessica made plans to go to the beach in .. umm .. La Push, I think it was called?" Bella tilted her head trying to remember if she got the name correctly.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, it's down by the reservation. It's close to Billy's house. Did you go with them?"

"No. I stayed behind."

Charlie lifted his eyes from his food to look at his daughter. "How come, Bells?"

"They wanted to go there to …" Bella rolled her eyes. "… get a nice _tan_ so they can look good for the Spring Dance – I just decided to do my homework instead."

"So, you are still boycotting the dance?" He asked.

Bella groaned. "I hate dances. I hate dressing up! Besides, school dances are so _overrated_ anyway."

Charlie shrugged. "Well hey, I'm not gonna change your mind about it, sport. Saves me the trouble of having to frighten some poor boy when I open the door and welcome him in our home while casually holding a shotgun."

"Dad!" Bella giggled and gently shoved her father shoulder before she collected her plate and placed it in the sink.

She then went to the living room and flipped on the News channel. She wanted to see if tomorrow was also going to be a sunny day. However, after the weather man gave his report, Bella's shoulders slightly sagged. She switched the TV off and went back into the kitchen to clean the dishes.

Looks like it was back to overcast and sunless days again.

* * *

Next day after school ended, Bella walked to her truck in a very grumpy mood. With a blush that stuck to her face the _entire_ day.

She felt completely embarrassed and horrified! Literally every guy in her class tried to hit her up to go to the dance. And one by one she had to turn them all down, very gently, and cringed on the inside after she walked away after each rejection.

The only two people that didn't ask Bella out – thankfully – were Ben and Mike. As they already asked Angela and Jess to the dance.

Bella nearly sang once the last bell sounded off. She couldn't wait to run to her truck and go home for some R and R. Today they had volleyball in their P.E. class and she felt bruised and battered all over every time she missed serving the ball over the net.

She made it to her truck without running into any hopeful male classmates. She opened the door and threw her bag on the passenger seat. She was just about to get in when someone spoke behind her.

"Hi Bella!"

Bella jumped and clutched her heart as she turned around to face Alice Cullen. Who, a second ago, wasn't even anywhere _near_ her.

Alice frowned at Bella's reaction. "Are you okey?"

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for asking." Bella said in the politest, yet dismissive way possible – As in, She wasn't in the greatest mood to linger in the school's parking lot for fear of being targeted by another random stray teenage boy. She just wanted to leave as soon as possible. However, the girl standing opposite Her didn't seem to get the memo.

"So … did you get a dress yet for the dance?" Alice asked.

Bella bit her lip. ' _Great, not her too_.'

"No." She simply replied. Her eyes scanning the parking lot for any approaching optimistic males.

"Oh, why?" The pixie asked.

"Because I am not going to the dance." Bella blurted out.

Alice's eyes widened. "Why not? It's going to be fun!"

The Girl replied, "I have my reasons – Thank you for stopping by to say hi, but I have to go."

Without looking back at Alice, Bella turned around and jumped into her truck the moment she spotted one of the football players headed in her direction. She reversed her truck and immediately left the campus.

Alice stomped her heel on the pavement. She just couldn't seem to strike any good merits with the Girl.

But that was all about to change very soon.

* * *

Later that evening, as the sky began to darken. Marcus found himself yet again at that dainty little white house. He didn't know why he returned, only that his feet led him there.

His two elite guards were close, yet not close enough to be within earshot. Marcus liked his privacy. And made it adamantly clear to his followers.

His ears were listening in on the noises in the house. Only one set of feet were skittering inside. And in the driveway there was only one cherry-red vehicle parked.

The Girl was home alone.

And She appeared to be running all over the house for some reason, and mumbling to Herself. She went upstairs then went back down again, slamming doors and drawers behind Her. What was wrong with Her?

Suddenly the Girl went outside and ran to Her truck. She didn't spot Marcus yet, as he was concealed within the shadows. She opened the driver's side door and kept looking under the seats.

For a moment, Marcus scrutinized the Girl and her general appearance. She wore clothes fitting for a girl of her generation, distressed jeans and a long white shirt.

But what he found odd is that She seemed to grow her hair longer than most of the human female's preferences – At least that's based on his judgment by the female victims that were brought to their castle.

Back in his time, the women Marcus used to see only cared about their appearance as women were not granted the liberty to aspire to any other achievements beyond finding suitable prospects for marriage. Their clothes, their jewelry, and their hair were the only thing that mattered. It was a sign of the girl's status and how well she was being looked after by her parents. The more she was groomed, the higher her rank showed in the nobility hierarchy – That tradition, however, died hundreds of years ago.

So then why did this Girl inconvenience herself with such long hair? He didn't know, but he supposed that it did make Her look pretty in some way. There were still cultures that exist to this day that saw long hair as a sign of beauty. Unfortunately for _Her_ , she lived in the wrong society.

Marcus' jaw clenched. He didn't know why he came here. But he knew he didn't come just to ogle the Human as he hid in the shadows like a depraved deviant.

The Girl was still preoccupied with searching for whatever She was looking for inside her, somewhat masculine, vehicle.

Marcus stepped out of the darkness and walked a little bit forward. While the Girl still had her back to him. Despite how deliberately loud and slow he made his footsteps resonate, it was still muted by the outdoors's ambiance for the Girl to hear and sense his presence. Also, he foolishly realized he was walking on soft grass. And unless the Girl had supersensitive hearing, she was ignorant to the fact that there was a man standing behind her.

The reserved Leader needed to assert his presence to Her. But how? As luck would have it, there were pieces of twigs scattered on the lawn from the large maple tree growing beside the house. A moderately sized piece of twig lay beside the Leader's pristine shoes.

Very deliberately, he lifted his heel and severely stepped on the wood, snapping it loudly in half. That did the trick.

The Girl jumped and turned around in the same beat to where the sound came from.

He half expected Her to either be offended or scared that Marcus came out of nowhere only to stand silently behind her – worst case scenario She would be enraged that Marcus imposed his presence on her at such an unexpected hour.

But that was actually Her fault in some way. _She_ was the one who presented him with an open invitation last time he came to Her. And if She sent him away then that's that. He would leave and never return.

However, the odd Girl astounded him even further with her response.

Her heart-shaped face transformed from a startled surprise to a ravishing, blush induced, smile.

Marcus stood corrected. She wasn't 'pretty in some way' as he thought a moment ago. She was _gorgeous_. That smile was as inviting as a warm bath on a cold blizzard night.

The Volturi King stood there entranced by Her, and he would have remained there for hours even if the Girl didn't speak up and pluck him so suddenly out of his internal dwam.

She whispered in wonder. "You actually came back – I didn't think you would, but you did. I'm so happy!" by the end of her sentence she nearly jumped in delight. Nearly.

She didn't need to say how _happy_ she was. Marcus could clearly see it on Her face. As not even an eclipse could dim down Her sunny optimism.

Feeling vaguely uneasy standing there while the Girl beamed at him, Marcus tilted his head slightly to look curiously inside the Girl's vehicle.

Seeing where the man's eyes went, the Girl stepped to the side to allow him a better view. " _Oh …_ I was looking for my phone. I might have dropped it here but I have no clue. I searched the entire house, though I couldn't find it. And the battery is dead so I can't call it." She explained.

Without further fuss Marcus walked over to her truck, bent down, and looked under the driver's side seat. Instantly his sharp eyes spotted the shiny black rectangular device behind the seat's adjustment gears. His deft fingers plucked the smartphone and he stood back up again and handed the Girl her technology between two fingers like he was handing her a piece of wet tissue.

The Girl opened her hands and the mysterious man dropped the phone into her waiting grasp. She clutched it to her chest and rewarded the man with that million-dollar smile of hers.

"My hero." She suddenly said. She probably meant it in a satirical sense.

She really was a strange girl. If only She knew what Marcus _truly_ was. Her opinion might dramatically change.

A cold breeze suddenly blew past them and the Girl, realizing she was still outside, shivered strongly. "It's so cold!" She said.

She turned to walk towards the house, but before she took a step She asked the handsome gentleman. "Would you like to come inside?"

Marcus was conflicted. On one hand, he felt the need to backhand the girl across the face for inviting a predator carelessly into her home. On the other hand, a part of him was still intrigued that even though she could now see his, freshly fed, ruby red eyes even clearer than last time, she still didn't recoil from him.

 _Why?_

If he rejected Her invitation, then he may never know. And technically, he still hasn't exposed his secret per se – There could be many speculations on what sort of creature in human form that could possess red eyes. She could easily assume he was a Jinn if she believed in those creatures. As they were just as real and more often seen by humans.

There were also rare, and documented, syndromes of people with bloody irises.

So Marcus would be impressed to know that if this Girl had certain knowledge on these facts, then She simply wasn't judging Marcus on his appearance. But rather only on his actions. That would be considered quite mature for someone of Her age.

Marcus looked at the Girl, who grew a bit nervous when he didn't do anything after She invited him, except stand there and ponder her offer. He knew he was taking a risk being around Her. But he came all the way here, and She welcomed him with a warm smile and an open door.

It seemed that Marcus had made up his mind before he even realized it. As he walked forward and followed the Girl inside her home.

On the bright side, at least he fed himself gluttonously well the day before.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _To all the readers that thought it was Marcus standing outside Bella's house in the last chapter. I never said if he/or/she has gold or red eyes. I just said a "pair of eyes". Marcus was in Seattle the whole time.  
Trust me, the last thing I need is to turn Marcus into another Edward Cullen. That whole lover-stalker in the night thing has been done, and overdone in almost every story on fanfiction. _

_Also, if no one has ever read the leaked Midnight Sun manuscript, it was mentioned that Alice doesn't get a vision of Bella as Edward's soulmate until_ _after_ _the whole van accident. So as far as Edward's knowledge, Bella is_ _just_ _his singer. And since this is a Marcus/Bella story, then the whole soulmate thing is off the table.  
And as far as Alice's visions go, the van accident hasn't happened, so she doesn't have that soulmate vision. She just sees (in my story) that Bella will become a vampire.  
And there is no ulterior motive for Alice to encourage Edward to give Tanya a chance. She just doesn't want him to be alone. She cares for Edward and wants to see him truly happy with someone. But whither it works out with Tanya or not, that is still to be decided. _

_I just wanted to make this clear._

 _Last thing, if you are easily scared DO NOT google search about Jinn. I'm a grown woman and I still get freaked by them!_


End file.
